


Delicate(FemBruce/Barry)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bruce Wayne, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Caretaking, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Fights, Flash Family, Gunshot Wounds, Heroes & Heroines, Hurt, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Married Life, Protective Barry Allen, Protectiveness, Sweet, Sweet Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - could you write a Brianna Wayne x the Flash oneshot, where Batwoman and her husband (Barry) are on a mission?





	Delicate(FemBruce/Barry)

Brianna's P. O. V 

My husband and I on mission stopping Black Mask and his henchmen from selling drug's and illegal weapons. I saw Barry run and take their weapons they panicked I knocked them out. I saw Black Mask on the railing he shot his gun at me. I dodged the shots. I shot my grappling hook next to him. I kicked his gun out of his hand. He grabbed his other gun shooting at me I dodged his shots. I kicked his face he dropped his gun I kicked it away. We fistfighted each other men came running to me. I punched him he fell back. Barry ran helping me knock the henchmen out. 

"lovely night isn't it, babe" 

"shut up and fight" 

"gladly!" 

I continued fighting them I saw Black Mask gone I ran after him. 

"Batwoman! Babe! Don't you dare!" Barry yelled desperately 

I continued running I saw Black Mask grab onto a ladder rope on a helicopter I grabbed the handle. He got in the plane he grabbed a knife cutting the rope. I climbed faster he shot a gun at me. He shot the rope I started falling. I shot my grappling hook. 

Barry's P. O. V 

I ran seeing my wife hanging on a wire to a helicopter 

"dammit, Brianna!" 

She climbed in tacking them out that's my girl! She landed the helicopter I ran seeing them tied up and unconscious. She got up I shook my head 

Brianna's P. O. V 

I feel extreme pain in my shoulder from a bullet that went straight through 

"you've been shot!" 

"yeah I can see that" I said irritated 

"let's get you back home" 

"I'm fine besides I N-need to take th-them-" he cut me off 

"OK that's it I'm done I'm sending James to deal with these Bastard's and you're going home" 

I grunted mad he picked me up bridle style and ran to the Batmobile. He sat me in the passenger seat he inspected my wound. I hope the children are in bed

"the bullet went through just needs to be bandaged" 

He bandaged my gunshot wound I winced. He put the Batmobile on autopilot driving us home. We made it I put my leg on the side about to jump. Barry ran carrying me and stood on the ground 

"dammit, Barry stop treating me like I'm some delicate artifact" I muttered 

"because you are delicate now relax" 

"I presume Ms Brianna is takin care of" Alfred asked

"got it here Alfred thanks kid's in bed" Barry asked 

"at precisely 9 o'clock like you requested" Alfred said 

"thanks Alfred see you in the morning" Barry said 

"yes sir master Barry" he said 

Barry ran to our room he laid me in the bed. He took my cowl and cape off along with the rest of my uniform. He ran changing into his boxers. He ran back carefully putting his shirt on me. He turned the lights off Barry moved the covers on me. He got under the covers he grinned and kissed me. I laid my head on his shoulder he kissed my face 

"remind me why I married you" I said irritated 

"because of that wonderful night we conceived our beautiful son Wally and because we love each other. Now sleep and rest I'll be here when you wake"


End file.
